First Birthday As Friends
by Eddy13
Summary: When Kim's fifth birthday comes around the corner, Ron attempts to get the perfect gift for her to celebrate their first year as friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This plot bunny has been festering in my mind for some time and I finally put together the plot to use it. I just hope that it proves to be more popular than my last two stories. For some reason, I seem to be hitting a rut. Anyway, I don't only KP, blah, blah, blah. Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

 **I.**

Saturday. It was every child's favorite day of the week. The reason for this was very simple…

Saturday morning cartoons!

Naturally, this was the case at the Possible household as well, where two young children who were friends for nearly a year, a redheaded girl in pigtails and a blonde boy, would always meet at the girl's house to watch cartoons.

Which was the case on this day, where the two kids, Kim and Ron, were sitting in front of the TV in the living room in their pajamas, watching their favorite show, _The Adventures of Ricky and Moosewinkle_.

Their love for this show was born the first Saturday they spent together when Kim's mother turned on the show for them. The amazing misadventures of Ricky the Raccoon and his clumsy pal Moosewinkle the Bull entranced them that day. Ever since, it was always the first program they watched on Saturdays.

At that moment, they were on the edge of their seats (even though they were on the floor) as they watched in anticipation for the result of the current joke. Sure enough, a loud giggle escaped the two as they watched the Russian spy get launched into the air by his own catapult. After the giggle fit died down, Kim spoke up.

"I gotta say" she said, "Those spies are pretty dumb."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Look at the way they goof up, end up falling into their own traps, and just plain fail to hurt the good guys." The little girl explained. "If a raccoon and a bull can beat them without even knowing about it, they must be really brainless."

"Yeah, but remember this is a cartoon, KP" Ron pointed out. "You know as well as I do that real bad guys are way more dangerous than that. I mean, if baddies were as stupid as Ralph Rotten, I bet even you and I could beat them."

That got another giggle out of the two toddlers. Imagine, them beating full-grown bad guys as easy as Kim clobbered the bullies who were picking on Ron when they first met.

After getting the laugh out of their systems, they went back to their cartoon. A few minutes later, it was Ron who spoke up this time.

"I gotta say, I envy Ricky and Moosewinkle" the blonde said. "I mean, the two of them traveling around the world, having all sorts of adventures. Wouldn't it be cool if something like that happened to us one day, KP?"

Kim pondered the question for a moment before responding. "It does sound like it would be fun, as long as nothing bad would happen to us on them."

Ron snorted. "How would we end up in trouble from just traveling?"

Kim just shrugged in response before the two returned to their cartoon.

"Kimmie" Kim's mother came up to the children. "I've just sent out the invitations for your birthday party next Friday. I'm sure all your little friends at preschool will come."

"Thanks, Mommy" Kim replied as the older redhead left before turning her direction towards her best friend. "You're coming to my party, right Ron?"

"Oh yeah" Ron nodded. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't come to my bestest friend's birthday?"

Kim smiled at the boy before giving him a light hug. "Thanks, Ron."

As they turned back towards the television, Ron began to realize the significance of this. Kim's fifth birthday was next Friday. As in, the first birthday she would have since meeting him, her bestest friend. As soon as that thought went through him, another, sadder thought struck him. He didn't have a present for her. What kind of bestest friend would show up at their bestest friend's party _without_ a gift? Even moreso, since this was the first of birthday they'd celebrate as friends, it meant that gift had to be even more special. Unfortunately, he couldn't ask Kim what she wanted because that would give away the special surprise.

Ron was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the cartoon had gone to commercials, until he heard Kim squeal with delight, causing him to look at the TV. Sure enough, Kim's favorite commercial had come on, one featuring the new line of toys that were becoming a major sensation: Cuddle Buddies.

"Aren't they adorable?" Kim gushed as various mixed up animals flashed across the screen. "Especially that one" she said as she pointed to a certain Cuddle Buddy that the clips stopped on.

Ron looked at the toy that was on the screen before turning to his friend. "That one's your favorite?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Kim cried excitedly "Because it's so cute! I'd really, really like one!"

"Well then, why don't you ask your mommy and daddy to get it for you?" Ron inquired.

Kim sighed. "Because we can't afford it. Daddy just started his new job and with my new brothers in the family, we have to make adjustments."

"Well, then maybe you'll get one for Christmas" Ron pointed out optimistically.

Kim shook her head. "By then, they won't be making anymore. It's no use, Ron. I'll never get one."

Looking forlornly at the Cuddle Buddy commercial until it ended, Kim sighed sadly until their cartoon came on. What she didn't notice was that her best friend was deep in thought again. But this time, instead of being distraught, he was getting an idea.

 **II.**

"I don't know, Son" Ron's mother, Jean said. "Those are awfully pricey."

"But Mama, it's for Kim!" Ron cried. "Her birthday is on Friday and I need to get her something really special!"

Mrs. Stoppable sighed. "I know Kim means a lot to you, but there's a chance it might eat up our budget."

"Mom, please" Ron begged. "If you do this for me, I'll let you treat me however you want. You can ignore my cries for help, neglect to tell me anything important, put me in the attic, even make me do things I don't want to do!"

Jean shook her head. "Now Ronald, what kind of parents would do things like that?"

"Please, Mama" Ron got on his knees, "I want Kim to be happy". He then did a trick he had learned from Kim a month ago when she convinced her parents to let them stay up late: the Puppy Dog Pout.

Mrs. Stoppable relented before turning to her husband. "Well, how much would it cost us?"

Whipping out a calculator, Gene started typing into it. "Actually, according to our tax records, the gift is well in our price range."

Jean turned back to her son who had a hopefully smile on his before sighing. "Oh, alright."

 **III.**

Kim's birthday party was in full swing. Nearly every kid from preschool was there, except the brunette that caused Kim to throw temper tantrums.

As the day wore on, the kids played games like Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey (which Kim won), try to smack a piñata (which Kim succeeded in doing), and playing Duck-Duck-Goose (this game Ron won), until finally, it was time for Kim to blow out her birthday candles and open her presents.

After singing the 'Birthday Song', Kim's father said "Alright, Kimmie-Cub, make a wish and blow out the candles."

Kim thought for a moment, knowing exactly what she wanted. After completing her wish, she took a deep breath and blew out the candles, to which the children cheered.

"Presents! Presents!" Kim cried excitedly.

"Calm down, Kimmie" Kim's mother said before turning towards the pile of presents. "Which one do you want to open first?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Ron cried. "Open mine first, Kim!"

Having heard Ron's request, Anne took the package with Ron's name on it and handed it to her daughter.

Kim stared at it excitedly, wondering just what her bestest friend had gotten her. Quickly, she started tearing apart the wrapping paper. After uncovering it, she discovered it was a small box. Curious, she grabbed the lid and lifted it off.

It was then she got a surprise she had never expected.

Inside was a toy she thought she'd never get. A plush animal with kangaroo ears, feet, and a tail, and a chubby panda face and belly.

A Pandaroo. The Cuddle Buddy she always wanted. The one she had just wished for when she blew out her candles.

A wide smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, the young girl pulled the toy out of the box and took it into her arms. She then hugged it excitedly with a squeal before turning to the blonde boy who was smiling proudly at his bestest friend's reaction.

Before Ron knew it, he was tackled to the ground by the excited five year old redheaded spitfire.

"Oh, thank you, Ron!" Kim said happily as she hugged her best friend and her new toy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Then, without thinking, Kim did something unexpected. She placed her mouth over Ron's and kissed him sweetly.

It only lasted for the fraction of a second, but it caused both Kim and Ron's eyes to widen in shock before Kim pulled away.

As the rest of the partygoers were going "Ew!", Kim turned away from her best friend, embarrassed as she clutched her new Pandaroo. However, instead of Ron screaming about 'cooties', he was actually pondering what just transpired.

"I don't see what the big deal is about kissing girls" he said with a shrug, causing Kim to look back at him with relief. "In fact, if that's how it's going to be when we're older, I'm looking forward to growing up."

Kim couldn't help but giggle at her friend's comment before staring down at her Pandaroo. While it was already a toy she always wanted, since it was a gift from Ron on the first of her birthdays he was there for, it was even more special. She knew for certain, even if she got more Cuddle Buddies over the years, Pandaroo would be at the center of her collection.

Unbeknownst to the two toddlers, Kim's mother looked on fondly at the scene, both at the happy expression on her daughter's face when she opened the present, and when she reflexively kissed the boy. Right then and there, Anne knew for certain that Ron was a special kind of boy. One that would do anything to make her daughter happy. It was then that a spark of hope was born. One for the possibility that when Kim and Ron were older, they would become more than best friends. That new concept in her heart, Anne went into the house to get her defibrillator for her fainted husband who took the scene a little different than she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Considering what happened to Pandaroo in 'Graduation', after that emotional last chapter, I knew an epilogue was needed. In truth, I had come up with this with the rest of the story but I waited a week to post it to see how everyone reacted to the first chapter. Glad to see it attracted more attention than my last two stories did. I guess that means I've still got it. Now then, get ready for your heartstrings to be plucked even more!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kimmie!"

The eighteen year old redhead couldn't help but sigh. Normally, her birthdays were a great celebration to her. This one in particular should've been a happy one, considering she had not only her parents, her brothers, her grandmother, her uncle, her aunt, and both her cousins, but also all her close friends: Monique, Felix, Zita, Wade, and most of her fellow cheerleaders (except Bonnie), and most importantly, her lifelong friend and loving boyfriend Ron.

However, the happy mood was dampened due to recent events. Considering the house had to be completely rebuilt following the Lorwardian attack, it was almost a foreign place to her. There was also the fact that all the happy memories, including those of her past birthdays, were gone with it. Not to mention the fact that most of her possessions had been lost in the house's destruction, including her entire collection of Cuddle Buddies. What really got to her about that last thing was the loss of Pandaroo, not just because it was her favorite one, but because it was the very first present she ever got from Ron. To lose a precious item when their relationship was starting to grow really got to Kim. However, she managed to mask the pain she was feeling with a happy face as she blew out her candles.

After everyone cheered, she was approached by Ron who had a big grin on his face.

"I think you know what comes next, right?" The blonde asked.

Kim couldn't help but smirk. Ever since her fifth birthday, the first of presents she opened was always the one from Ron.

"Alright, Ron" She said. "Let's see it."

Like a magician, Ron displayed the package behind his back. Taking one look at it, Kim couldn't help but feel a strange sense like this had happened before. Placing the gift on the table, she tore the paper off to reveal a box which she immediately opened…revealing a certain plush toy inside.

"A Pandaroo?" Kim said fondly as she took the object in her hands before looking at Ron. "That's very sweet of you, Ron. However, I don't think it'll replace the one you gave me when we were kids."

Ron just smirked. "Who said that's a _new_ Pandaroo?"

"Huh?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Take a closer look at it" Ron said.

Kim did as he said. It was then she noticed that there was something familiar about this doll.

That's when it hit her.

"Y-You mean…?"

"That's right, KP" Ron said proudly. "It's _your_ Pandaroo!"

Kim couldn't believe it. "But I thought it was lost when…"

"Rufus managed to find it in the rubble" Ron explained before pointing at a certain fashion diva. "Then I had Monique restore it to how it was thirteen years ago."

Kim turned to her female best friend who was smirking. "That boy really wanted to surprise you with this, girl".

Ron spoke up. "I know your Cuddle Buddies meant a lot to you, KP. But you can always start a new collection. And what better way to do it than with the one that you started the first one with?"

Kim looked at the precious toy in her arms before turning to her boyfriend. In flash, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Only you can make the same gesture you made before even sweeter." She whispered.

Patting Kim on the back, Ron spoke softly. "Just to let you know, Pandaroo might be moving to a new home soon."

Confused, Kim pulled away from her boyfriend who was smiling warmly at her. Holding out his hand, Rufus placed a small box in his palm before he started bending downwards. Kim gasped in shock as everyone else looked on in awe as it was clear what was happening.

Opening the small box to reveal a beautiful emerald ring as he got down on one knee, Ron said a sentence Kim had dreamed of him saying for months now.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

Tears returning to her eyes, Kim tried to answer, but found herself unable to speak. Deciding to use action instead of words, Kim took her boyfriend by the shoulders, pulled him up, and planted the most passionate kiss she ever had on his lips.

As Monique, Zita, and the cheerleaders were going 'Whooo!", Jim and Tim made gagging noises, and Kim's parents looked on fondly at the scene.

Eventually, the pair parted, with Ron wearing the goofiest grin on his face.

"So…was that a 'yes'?"

"What do you think?" Kim replied with a playful smirk.

As Ron took the engagement ring out of the box and placed it on Kim's left ring finger before they embraced happily, everyone at the party applauded and cheered. Just like that, things had come full circle. Just as the first milestone in their relationship was made with the giving a certain stuffed animal, the ultimate milestone was done in the same way.

Rufus sighed blissfully at the moment between the engaged couple before averting his eyes to give them privacy. He chanced to catch a glimpse of Pandaroo as he did, which caused his eyes to widen and do a double take at the toy in Kim's arm. For a second, he could've sworn there was a smile on the Cuddle Buddy's face.


End file.
